Kasplat
Kasplats, sometimes known as KrushasDonkey Kong 64 Prima's Official Strategy Guide, page 16, are enemies who exclusively appear in Donkey Kong 64. They are large, muscular Kremlings, similar to Krushas (of whom they sometimes share a name with) from Donkey Kong Country. They are King K. Rool's bodyguards, of whom he entrusted to guard the blueprints from Snide and the Kongs. All Kasplats wear a leather jacket, sunglasses, and have a tuft of hair on their head. Description Kasplats attack by slamming on the ground, unleashing a shockwave in the process. They can also punch the active Kong if they approach them. The Kongs are required to defeat Kasplats, as each one drops a blueprint upon being defeated (this does not occur if Chunky Kong flattens a Kasplat while in Hunky Chunky mode). Every Kasplat has a different hair color, which is linked to a certain Kong. It also determines the color of both their blueprints and their produced shockwaves. If the appropriate Kong obtains the Kasplat's blueprint and later revisits the revived Kasplat, its hair color turns white. However, its shockwaves retain the color that it previously had. Kasplats often take numerous hits to defeat. After hitting a Kasplat a few times, it falls down and gets back up. After taking a few more hits, the Kasplat is defeated. The Kongs can also defeat a Kasplat by throwing five oranges at it, and can defeat it in a single hit by using their shockwave attack or musical instrument move. In the "Castle Intro" (a cutscene that plays just before the Kongs enter Creepy Castle), a purple-haired Kasplat is shown attempting to flee out of Crocodile Isle, hoping that K. Rool (whom he calls "fatso") does not discover him losing many of the blueprints. Through a surveillance system, K. Rool hears Kasplat, and as Kasplat is running through the hallway, he runs into a large, red Klaptrap (presumably sent out by K. Rool), who munches his jaws, possibly eating the Kasplat afterward. Kasplats appear in some of the Battle Arenas except for those in Jungle Japes, Angry Aztec, and Gloomy Galleon, as well as in the minigames Mad Maze Maul and Stash Snatch. They are also an enemy in multiplayer, where their attack can occasionally be used by a Kong if they collect a question mark or an Orange. Locations Every level features five Kasplats, except for Hideout Helm, which does not feature any Kasplats. DK Isles *'Donkey Kong:' Inside Hideout Helm's lobby on a small platform. *'Diddy Kong:' Inside Creepy Castle's lobby behind a locked gate that can be opened by shooting a Coconut Switch. *'Lanky Kong:' Inside Crystal Caves's lobby next to the boulder. *'Tiny Kong:' Inside Frantic Factory's lobby in a wooden box with a red ?' on it that Chunky Kong can break open with the Primate Punch. *'Chunky Kong: Inside Gloomy Galleon's lobby, near Chunky's blue Kong Switch. Jungle Japes *'Donkey Kong:' In a cave to the left of the central area near the X mark and the boulder. *'Diddy Kong:' In a cave to the right of the central area near the minecart ride's exit. *'Lanky Kong:' To the left of the entrance to the storm area. *'Tiny Kong:' In the same cave as DK's Kasplat, just a little higher up. *'Chunky Kong:' After destroying the X mark and entering the underground cave, on a small platform to the right of the Bat statue's head. Angry Aztec *'Donkey Kong:' Near the start of the level on a thin and curved rocky platform surrounded by quicksand. Donkey Kong needs to both use his Coconut Shooter to open up this area, and use his Strong Kong ability to get to the Kasplat. *'Diddy Kong:' On the rooftop of the temple in Candy's area. Diddy needs to use his Rocket Barrel on top of a nearby palm tree to reach it. *'Lanky Kong:' Inside the Llama's Temple. Lanky needs to use Bananaport Pad 2 to reach it. *'Tiny Kong:' Inside the cave where Cranky's Lab is found, near the Hunky Chunky barrel. *'Chunky Kong:' Inside his section of the Temple. Frantic Factory *'Donkey Kong:' On a small platform near the top of the Production Room. *'Diddy Kong:' On the ground floor of the Production Room. *'Lanky Kong:' On the upper level of the R&D Room. *'Tiny Kong:' Near a pole in the Storage Room that leads to the DK Arcade machine. *'Chunky Kong:' In the Testing Department next to the tower of ABC blocks. Gloomy Galleon *'Donkey Kong:' On a pile of gold coins in the treasure room. DK needs to use Bananaport Pad 4 to reach it. *'Diddy Kong:' In a small alcove behind the lighthouse, near a Triangle Pad. *'Lanky Kong:' Near the beginning of the level, in the cavern with the Kannon and a Kannonball. *'Tiny Kong:' On a small alcove in Cranky's area, near Bananaport Pad 3. *'Chunky Kong:' Above the Music Pads near Funky's Store. Fungi Forest *'Donkey Kong:' Behind the barn surrounded by thorny bushes. Can only be obtained at night. *'Diddy Kong:' Inside the giant mushroom on the mid floor. *'Lanky Kong:' Underneath the tree were the Owl lives. *'Tiny Kong:' On a balcony outside the giant mushroom near the lower level. *'Chunky Kong:' On a balcony outside the giant mushroom near the top. Crystal Caves *'Donkey Kong:' On a small cliffside near the ice castle. *'Diddy Kong:' In a small cave opposite of Funky's Store. Diddy needs to use Bananaport Pad 4 to reach it. *'Lanky Kong:' On top of a large pillar near Funky's Store. Lanky needs to use Bananaport Pad 5 to reach it. *'Tiny Kong:' Near the Bananaport Pad 2 in Candy's area. *'Chunky Kong:' On top of the igloo with the Music Pads. Creepy Castle *'Donkey Kong:' Inside the tree near the beginning of the level. *'Diddy Kong:' In the dungeon were Funky's Store is found. *'Lanky Kong:' Near Bananaport Pad 2 on the path past the drawbridge. *'Tiny Kong:' On a small platform to the left of the entrance to the dungeon were Funky is found. *'Chunky Kong:' South of Candy's Music Shop, in the dungeon were she is found. Triva *Kasplat is first Kremling with hair. *Although his hair has several colors be cause from color codes, has been shown in cutscenes which Kasplat's hair original color is purple. *From a distance, Kasplats can sometimes be heard saying their name. *In Fungi Forest, the Kasplat that carries Tiny Kong's blueprint is much larger than the other Kasplats, being as large, if not larger, than a Klump. Despite its size, it can be defeated just as easily as any other Kasplat. References Category:Donkey Kong enemies Category:Kremlings